El fruto del cerezo
by Odisea
Summary: Después de cambiar todas las Cartas Clow en Cartas Sakura, la vida de Sakura se vuelve monótona. Sin embargo, siete años después comienzan a suceder cosas extrañas. Por eso, personas del pasado regresan a su vida para terminar de volverla patas arriba.
1. Prólogo

_Ni CCS ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen, ¿tengo yo acaso pinta de ser Clamp?_

**El fruto del cerezo**

_Después de transformar todas las Cartas Clow en Cartas Sakura, la vida de Sakura se vuelve normal y monótona. Sin embargo, siete años después, las cosas comienzan a cambiar y cada vez suceden cosas más extrañas. Por eso, personas del pasado regresan a su vida para terminar de volverla patas arriba._

**Prólogo**

Mi padre me contó que, cada Navidad, mi madre y Touya se sentaban al piano para tocar una canción que había compuesto ella. Y la verdad es que es preciosa.

Ella murió cuando yo tan sólo tenía tres años, y por eso no la recuerdo, pero me han hablado tanto de ella que parece que aún estuviera aquí presente. Por eso, todas las mañanas la saludo, porque sé que está aquí, con nosotros, y que le alegra vernos felices. Y siempre me dicen lo mismo: que era muy, muy hermosa, y que tenía unos bellos ojos verdes, iguales a los míos, que hechizaron a papá.

Yo creo que exageran un poco, porque mis ojos no son tan bonitos como los suyos, ni mi pelo es tan llamativo… aunque el llevarlo tan largo como ella ayuda. Además, tenía mi edad cuando conoció a papá. La salvó de que cayera al suelo, ¿verdad que es romántico? Fue como su caballero andante, su salvador. Se enamoró de él al instante, un flechazo como los de las películas, ¡es tan romántico! Pero claro, en una situación así, ¿a quién no le pasaría?

A mis dieciséis años de edad, aún no he conocido a nadie que me haga sentir así… si no contamos a Yukito, pero ahora él tiene su pareja y lo veo más como otro hermano. ¿No sería fantástico que ocurriera algo emocionante? Ojalá a mí también me pasara algo así, ojalá tuviera esa oportunidad de sentirme especial y querida, o de sentir un impulso al ver a alguien por primera vez. Pero mi vida es muy normal, tanto que siempre ocurre lo mismo, más aún en estas fechas: Touya, papá y yo las pasamos juntos, nos damos los regalos y el primer día del nuevo año vamos al templo Tsukimine. Después de todo, y por más que desee otra cosa, esta navidad será como cualquier otra.

Y será como cualquier otra porque, por mucho que me pese, mi vida es monótona y normal desde que los últimos problemas fueron arreglados y Eriol volvió a Inglaterra. No he vuelto a verlo desde entonces, aunque antes hablábamos por teléfono, sin embargo la conexión que teníamos fue perdiendo, ¡y ahora me da mucha tristeza! Al igual que Meiling y Shaoran, tampoco volví a verlos. Muchas veces me pregunto cómo estarán y si ellos me recordarán a mí, porque parece un sueño, un sueño muy bonito, todo lo que me ocurrió cuando era Cazadora de Cartas, siete años atrás.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Ante todo, lo primero que tengo que hacer es disculparme para mis queridas lectoras de "Cuidado con lo que deseas", quiero que quede muy claro que no la tengo abandonada, simplemente es que los exámenes me quitan mucho tiempo y me está costando coger inspiración, porque tengo las ideas pero no las logro escribir para que me queden bien del todo. Ahora viene un mes dificilillo, pero después me dedicaré a escribir (y a descansar ;D).

Hablando de este nuevo fanfic, tengo que aclarar algunos puntos: como ya habréis podido observar, Sakura fue cardcaptor y todas las personas a las que conoció, y todo lo que vivió, sique siendo parte de sus recuerdos. Lo único que he cambiado por motivos casi obvios es que no me baso en la segunda película, sino en el último capítulo, ese en el que Sakura y Shaoran se despedían en el aeropuerto. El nombre del fic se entenderá algo más adelante, y si es necesario incluso yo misma lo explicaré. Cabe decir también que espero que os guste esta nueva historia. Sé que el prólogo ha sido cortito... pero es que ha sido un prólogo, así que no os preocupéis que ya los próximos serán más larguitos y veréis el entramado que he formado: hasta ahora, esta es la historia de la que más he pensado, y quería escribirla desde hacía mucho, pero no me atrevía.

Espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo, y ya sabéis: opiniones, críticas y demás en los Reviews, ¡que estoy deseosa de ver si os gusta o no!

Muchos besitos, y nos vemos en la próxima actualización (o en la contestación de los R/R ;D).


	2. Lazos rotos

_Sigo sin ser Clamp, y no creo que llegue a serlo ningún día, por lo que ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece._

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: Lazos rotos**

_¿Por qué los árboles no están en flor? Qué extraño… Es la fiesta de primavera y el Templo Tsukimine no se ha llenado de color. No entiendo… Por más que camino no encuentro a nadie, ¿de verdad estoy sola? Noto algo raro mas no logro comprender qué es. ¿Y quién está a mi lado? Me resulta familiar, pero… ¿dónde lo he visto antes?_

—¡Sakura! ¡Si no te levantas llegarás tarde a clase! —me gritó Kero, haciendo que cayera al suelo, aún adormilada mientras mis adoradas Cartas danzaban a mi alrededor.

—¡Hoe! ¿Kero, no podrías gritar un poco menos? —fue lo único que pude preguntar, algo aturdida, mientras pasaba una mano por mi espalda adolorida, intentando evitar que unas lagrimillas salieran de mis ojos— ¡Buenos días, cartitas! —saludé alegre, y ellas me contestaron como siempre, flotando a mi alrededor.

—Pero entonces no tendrás tiempo de desayunar, ¡y el desayuno es la comida más importante del día!

La gran sonrisa de mi guardián hizo que soltara un suspiro. Es que no entiendo cómo puede ser tan enérgico a estas horas de la mañana, ¿que acaso él nunca tiene sueño?

Me levanté del suelo y empecé a cambiarme: el uniforme del instituto al que iba no me desagradaba, sus colores claros eran muy bonitos. Además, mi hermano también lo llevó cuando tenía mi edad.

—¡¡Sakura!! ¡Aprisa! —volvió a gritarme. De verdad que a veces me gustaría que fuera un peluche pequeñito, ¡así seguro que no insistiría tanto!

Pero a pesar de mis quejas mentales, bajé a la cocina para desayunar, Kero tenía razón. Encontré a mi padre, tan sonriente como siempre, que ya me había preparado el desayuno. ¡Es tan bueno!

—Buenos días, Sakura. Te he preparado el almuerzo, y también la comida. Hoy saldré de trabajar un poco más tarde, me quedan unos exámenes por corregir.

—No te preocupes, papá. Y muchas gracias, ¡que aproveche! —dije antes de lanzarme a la comida sin miramientos. Una sonrisita apareció en mi cara, estoy segura, y es que si Touya me viera ya me estaría llamando _Monstruo_.

El desayuno no se alargó mucho más, porque tuve que salir corriendo para no llegar tarde: tenía clase de inglés con la profesora Akumi, y no me estaba yendo nada bien.

—Kinomoto, llega tarde… ¡Otra vez! —bramó histérica, pero no era mi culpa. ¿A quién se le habría ocurrido poner su asignatura a primera hora tres días a la semana? A mí seguro que no.

—Lo siento, profesora Akumi, intentaré llegar puntual la próxima vez. —y me apresuré a sentarme en mi sitio, algo ruborizada ya que a pesar de toda la experiencia, me daban mucha vergüenza todas esas situaciones.

—Sería un verdadero milagro, Kinomoto. Bien, abran los libros…

¡No era mi culpa! Y tampoco pretendía llegar tarde siempre pero es que vivo tan lejos que a no ser que coja la bicicleta de mi hermano, tendría que salir casi media hora antes de lo normal. Además, tenía mucho sueño desde hacía varias semanas y no entendía la razón.

—Chist, Sakura —oí que me susurraban, y torcí la cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde se encontraba sentada Tomoyo—, te noto pálida. ¿Estás bien?

Vigilando para que la profesora no me viese —lo malo de sentarse en tercera fila era que me tenía en su punto de mira sin dificultad— le contesté con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza para tranquilizarla. Sin embargo tenía una sensación extraña en el estómago, y tenía la corazonada de que se debía a lo que había soñado esa noche… ¡Y no me acordaba de nada del sueño!

—¡Hoe! ¡Qué rabia! —entonces, todos se giraron hacia mí con sus miradas indagadoras. ¿Acaso lo había dicho en voz alta? Qué vergüenza— Este… —y sin ninguna explicación que dar que no me hiciera quedar demasiado mal, solté unas risitas nerviosas y todos volvieron de nuevo a lo suyo.

Una mañana como otra cualquiera, pero cada vez se me hacían más pesadas. Parecía que al pasar los días, estos se iban alargando. ¡Qué injusticia! Era como si diera el doble de clases. Pero al menos el descanso había llegado para salvarnos de una puesta en escena mala… o al menos para mí. Y es que seguía sin entender ni un poquito las matemáticas.

—Sakura, ¿de verdad te encuentras bien? —me preguntó Tomoyo una vez nos sentamos en un banco del patio— ¿No estás cansada? En serio te noto pálida… Es ese trabajo, ¡te explotan! Aunque estás tan mona con…

—De verdad que no me pasa nada —preferí cortar a tiempo sus adulaciones porque ya me había sonrojado lo suficiente—, lo normal, no te preocupes. Y no me explotan en el trabajo.

—Sí que lo hacen, estás demasiadas horas encerrada en esa cafetería. —Tomoyo tenía la buena cualidad de recriminarme por algo que necesitaba, qué bien.

—Pero necesito el trabajo. Recuerda que a mi edad Touya iba de empleo en empleo. Al menos yo tengo este asegurado —expliqué mientras comenzaba a almorzar—, y necesito el dinero. ¿Cómo haré si no mis compras de Navidad?

Supe que algo de lo que había dicho en ese momento se volvería en mi contra, porque vi los ojitos de mi amiga brillar como cuando…

—Podrías ponerte ese conjunto navideño para que te grabara en video, ¡sería el mejor de los regalos! —y juro que si hubiera sido un dibujito animado, me habría salido una enorme gota de la cabeza. ¡Esta Tomoyo…!

Menos mal que después de tantos años me había acostumbrado a sus rarezas, aunque había veces que me pillaba desprevenida y lograba abochornarme. Pero después de tanto tiempo, que nuestra amistad se conserve así de bien, es un regalo. Con mis otras amigas del colegio seguimos llevándonos bien, e incluso muchas veces salimos las cinco juntas pero… ahora cada una tiene su grupo, y suelen ser diferentes al nuestro.

No les culpo. Crecemos y cambiamos, pero me gustaría tanto que siguiéramos siendo tan amigas como entonces…

—Queda una semana para Navidad, ¿sabes ya qué regalos comprarás? —preguntó simplemente para sacar conversación.

—No, no tengo ni idea. ¡Y sólo queda una semana! —me lamenté.

—Kero será fácil. Estoy segura de que si le regalas uno de esos pasteles que has logrado que te salgan tan ricos, te lo agradecerá durante más de un mes.

Sonreí y le di la razón. Seguramente ese sería el regalo más fácil que podría hacer.

Realmente tendría que ir pensando ya todos mis regalos y las postales que iba a hacer, ¡este año serían inolvidables! Y haría para todos mis amigos y mi familia.

Y un día más pasó: normal, monótono, como siempre. Un día igual que otro cualquiera, igual que el de cualquier otra persona. Lo único que cambiaba era que en mi casa, en vez de recibirme con cariño algún tierno gatito, lo hacían Kero y mis queridas cartas.

No sé qué haría sin ellas, aunque ya no hubiera tantas cosas extrañas como cuando era cazadora de Cartas Clow.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —grité cuando abrí la puerta, y mi padre salió con una gran sonrisa a saludarme.

—¡Sakura! Qué bien que hayas llegado, al final no he tenido que quedarme para terminar de corregir —explicó alegre, y después juntó las manos y me miró con ojos brillantes, ¿qué le sucedería?— Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté, juntando yo también las manos, y dejé la mochila en el suelo para que no limitara mis movimientos.

Papá comenzó a andar hacia el salón, y yo lo seguí. Cuando llegamos descubrí la sorpresa, y una sonrisa enorme de felicidad también apareció en mi rostro.

—¡Abuelo! —exclamé efusiva, lanzándome a sus brazos— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

—Mucho tiempo, mi pequeña Sakura —dijo dulcemente mientras me abrazaba, después tomó parte de mi cabello con una de sus manos y sonrió—. Cada vez te pareces más a mi querida Nadeshiko.

Una pequeña alegría inundó mi pecho: me encantaba que me dijeran eso. De todas formas, sé que no es del todo cierto. Mi madre era hermosísima y sus ojos verdes como diamantes eran capaces de deslumbrar a cualquiera. Su piel, pálida y suave resaltaba entre el numeroso cabello negro que poseía. Y yo…

Bueno, pues yo soy normal, y lo único que tengo de ella son sus ojos, aunque no son tan llamativos como los que ella tenía, por lo menos eso me parecía a mí.

Así que lo que hice fue sonreír, pero la sorpresa no acababa ahí.

—Ha decidido pasar las navidades con nosotros, Sakura. —me dijo mi padre, y mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

—¿De verdad? Me alegro mucho, ¡muchísimo! Pasaremos las vacaciones en familia. ¡Estoy segura de que Touya se alegrará en cuanto se lo diga! —miré a mi muñeca casualmente y vi que… que… —¡Hoe! ¡¡Llegaré tardísimo al trabajo!!

—¿Trabajo? —preguntó mi abuelo con el ceño fruncido— ¿Por qué trabajas, Sakura? —y después miró a mi padre… oh, oh— Fujitaka, me decepcionas.

—Oh, ¡no, no, no! —exclamé apurada— Papá no tiene nada que ver, soy yo —me miró con confusión y saqué a relucir una sonrisita forzada—. Para las compras de navidad, y eso. Hoe… de verdad que llego tarde. ¡Me voy!

Di un beso a los dos y salí corriendo, como siempre. Definitivamente, tengo que aprender a organizar mejor mi tiempo, ya no soy una niña a la que permitan llegar tarde a todos lados.

Pero menos mal que gracias al recorrido que hago todas las mañanas no me canso demasiado de tanto correr, porque de mi casa al centro comercial, que está en la principal calle de Tomoeda, hay un camino muy largo.

Cuando llegué, respirando entrecortadamente y con una mano sobre mi pecho, que subía y bajaba furiosamente, mi compañera soltó una risita.

—Justo a tiempo, Sakura. Como siempre —guardó el uniforme que teníamos que ponernos en su taquillero y se dirigió a la puerta de salida—. Bueno, yo me voy, si paso un solo minuto más aquí, me volveré loca.

—Adiós, Ayane. ¡Nos veremos mañana!

Se fue y yo quedé frente a mi pequeño armario. Con un suspiro dejé el bolso dentro de él y comencé a cambiarme. No me gustaba para nada el uniforme, y es que ¿a quién le gustaría llevar un gorrito con forma de tarta? Ah, sí. Seguro que a Yukito.

Iba a entrar a la cafetería cuando oí un ruido metálico, como si estuvieran golpeando algo. ¡Odio ser tan miedosa! Y otra vez, y otra, y otra, y… De repente la puerta de mi taquillero se abrió con un fuerte golpe y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que taparme la cara. ¿Por qué me tenían que pasar estas cosas a mí?

—¡¿Acaso pensabas dejarme encerrado toda la tarde?! —gritó una vocecita que conocía demasiado bien.

—Kero, ¡me has dado un susto de muerte! —respondí bajando las manos, un poco más relajada— Ya sabes que no puedes venir aquí, ¿qué pasa si te ven?

—Pero no me verán, ¡lo juro! —gimió juntando sus patitas— Sólo quería un trozo de ese pastel tan rico que anuncian por la tele.

A pesar de que quería reír sabía que no estaba bien que viniera conmigo. Sería un poco extraño si alguien entrara y me viera hablando con un peluche de felpa volador que, curiosamente, también podía hablar.

—¡Por favor! —rogó, alcanzándome el ridículo gorrito.

—Está bien, pero no entrarás en la cafetería, te traeré aquí el pastel. ¡Y no hay más que hablar!

Cogí con desgana la "tarta" y me la puse en la cabeza después de haberme recogido el pelo. Lo tenía tan largo y ondulado que era imposible llevarlo cómodamente suelto. Después de eso, me costó convencer a Kero de que entrara en el taquillero, ¡pero no podía quedarse fuera!

Respiré profundamente antes de abrir la puerta y entré decidida. Esa tarde había mucha gente, se notaba que las compras de navidad habían comenzado, y como el centro comercial era el mejor sitio para comprar… aprovechaban la cafetería para descansar un poco.

—Kinomoto, ven. —bramó la voz de mi jefa, y tuve que ir corriendo.

—¿Sí? —pregunté con la mejor de mis sonrisas. Había aprendido que con ella era mejor tener siempre una buena cara, o si no… podías quedar en la calle.

—Navidad se acerca, y la gente cada vez viene a comprar más a este centro comercial —comenzó informándome mientras andaba de un lado para otro lentamente, como si fuera un militar—. Por eso, cuando vienen, buscan los locales con ambiente navideño. ¿Tiene este acaso pinta de que estemos casi en navidad? —me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—S-sí, señora. —¡no, no tartamudees! ¡No te muestres débil, o será tu fin! Tonta, tonta Sakura.

—¡No! Una tarta de chocolate en la cabeza no es navideño, el uniforme que lleváis no es navideño. ¡Nada es navideño! —se tomó unos segundos para respirar hondo y después volvió a mirarme, ahora con una sonrisa maternal— A partir de mañana, todos vestiremos de elfos, de color rojo y blanco, ¡con un gorrito como el de Papá Noel! —exclamó efusivamente, de verdad que esta mujer parece bipolar— Los americanos rigen el mercado, tendremos que hacer como ellos.

—Pero… ese traje… —dije algo incómoda. Lo más seguro es que sería más ridículo incluso que el que llevábamos todos los días.

—Es mejor eso que ir disfrazados de renos, Kinomoto. No me cuestiones.

—Hoe… Sí, señora. —y después de hacer una pequeña reverencia, me puse a trabajar.

Que si pedidos por aquí, por allá, por delante y por el otro lado. Y después de unos minutos, se abrió la puerta y dejó paso al chico más misterioso que he podido ver hasta ahora. ¡Mejor voy a atenderlo antes de que me quiten su mesa!

—¡Hola! —quizás he sido demasiado efusiva, me ha mirado muy raro, ¡hoe!— ¿Qué te pongo?

—Un té.

—Está bien, ¡ahora mismo lo traigo! —y me fui con una gran sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que no veía ningún chico tan guapo venir por aquí. ¡Y me ha tocado a mí su mesa!

Quizás, cuando terminara de beberse su té, me dirá que le he parecido simpática, me preguntará mi nombre y, cuando pase algún tiempo, incluso podríamos llegar a…

—Vaya, qué guapo —miré a Tomoyo, ¿cuándo había llegado hasta la barra?—. Una pena que ya esté pillado, ¿no crees? —sonrió, como siempre hace.

—¿Qué qui…? Ah. —claro, tiene novia. ¡Debí suponerlo! Porque si no, no estaría ahora mismo besando a cualquier chica, ¿verdad? ¡Hoe, qué mal ojo tengo!

—Sakura, tendrías que haberte visto —comenzó a decir, riendo. _¡Tomoyo, eres cruel!_—. ¡Estabas embobada!

Gruñí como respuesta. Le encantaba meterse conmigo, pero ¿qué culpa tengo yo de que todos los chicos guapos que se me ponen delante ya estén cogidos? Además, mirar no cuesta nada, e imaginarse cosas imposibles tampoco.

—De verdad, no sé por qué te empeñas en no salir con ninguno de los que te lo piden —comentó, como si estuviera hablando del clima—. Algunos son muy simpáticos.

—Ninguno de ellos me gusta —terminé de hacer el té, y pidiendo con un gesto a Tomoyo que esperara, fui a llevarlo a la mesa del chico-misterioso-con-novia—. Que quiera saber qué se siente no implica que me tire a los brazos del primero que pase por delante.

Me miró con comprensión, e incluso diría que con algo de compasión. La quiero mucho, y ella lo sabe, pero que tenga novio no quiere decir que yo vaya a conseguir uno al instante sólo para tener citas dobles.

—Ve a llevar esto a Kero, por favor —le pedí, dándole un trocito de la tarta que Kero quería—, está en mi casillero.

En cuanto salió por la puerta de los empleados, me senté a descansar un poquito, pero la mirada de mi jefa hizo que me levantara al instante y siguiera sirviendo mesas. Todavía me duraba el cansancio. No entiendo cómo durmiendo tantas horas puedo tener sueño, ¡y es que ya me dura dos semanas! Me recuerda a cuando tenía que convertir las Cartas Clow en Cartas Sakura y me agotaba, y tenía que venir a ayudarme…

—¡Sakura! —un grito asustado, creo que ha sido de Tomoyo.

—Kinomoto, ¿te encuentras bien?

Cuando abrí los ojos, lentamente, vi que estaba tirada en el suelo. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? Hace un momento estaba poniendo una bandeja.

—Sí, estoy bien. ¡No ha pasado nada! —exclamé, y después me levanté de un salto para demostrar que seguía teniendo vitalidad.

—Vete a casa —suspiró mi jefa, resignada—. Ya mañana harás algún turno más. Ahora ve y descansa, o todos creerán que mis empleados se duermen en el trabajo.

Sé que en el fondo se ha preocupado. ¡Estoy segura! Vamos, es imposible que después de casi un año trabajando para ella, no se preocupe si me caigo desmayada al suelo, ¿verdad?

Tomoyo se ofreció a acompañarme, y no me puedo negar. Kero no podría conmigo si me caigo otra vez –aunque no lo creo muy probable-, y así Tomoyo lo entretiene para que no me pregunte qué es lo que me ha pasado, porque no lo sé ni yo. Aunque… me siento algo extraña, no sé por qué.

—Sakurita, ¿por qué te has detenido? —Kero vino volando hacia mí.

—No sé… ¿no notas nada raro? —me están mirando como si se compadecieran de mí, ¡otra vez! Hoe…

—A decir verdad, no, Sakurita; serán imaginaciones tuyas. Vamos, lleguemos a casa lo antes posible y así descansas. —Retiro lo que pensé esta mañana: no quiero que Kero sea un peluche inanimado, no sé qué podría hacer sin él.

Aún así… estoy segura de que no ha sido imaginación ni invención de mi mente. Sé que hay algo extraño aquí, aunque no sepa qué. Y espero poder descubrirlo pronto.

Al llegar a casa Tomoyo dijo que tenía que irse, que había quedado con su novio. Cuando cerré la puerta bufé, hacía ya algún tiempo que estaba tonteando con ese chico, y desde que comenzaron a salir nosotras casi no tenemos tiempo para estar juntas, sólo en el instituto o algunas veces que viene a la cafetería a verme. Lo entiendo, ¡claro que sí!, pero a veces me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ella.

—Sakura, ¿de verdad estás bien?

—Claro, Kero. ¡No tienes que preocuparte por nada!

Le sonreí y, cuando oímos unos pasos caminando hacia donde nos encontrábamos, Kero salió volando a mi habitación. Mi padre asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, y poco después también lo hizo mi abuelo.

—¿Con quién hablabas? —preguntó. Hoe… ¡Cómo me gustaría que lo supieran! Así no tendría que estar ocultándoles nada.

—Con… ¡Con nadie! —y solté una risita nerviosa mientras rascaba mi cabeza, pensando alguna excusa— Era e-el ruido de… ¡la radio! La traía encendida.

—No deberías ir escuchando la radio por la calle, Sakura —dijo mi abuelo seriamente, y me hizo tragar saliva—. Podrías no oír los coches y que ocurriera algún accidente.

Vaya, sí que tengo un abuelo protector…

Me costó unos cuantos minutos convencerles de que no volvería a hacerlo y, al fin, se fueron a la cocina.

Los quiero muchísimo, ¡más que a nada! Después de todo son mi familia, pero… la verdad, necesito mi espacio y ellos aún siguen creyendo que soy la niña de diez años que era antes. No los cambiaría por nada, y no sé qué haría sin ellos, pero a veces me agobian un poquito.

No soy como Touya, que es el hijo perfecto —en lo de hermano… mejor dejémoslo en que no es muy común—, el que hacía todo bien y se preocupaba por todos. ¡Incluso empezó a trabajar mucho antes que yo! Y ahora está en Tokio estudiando ingeniería química, sin suspender ni una sola de sus asignaturas. Y yo suspendo matemáticas. ¡Hoe! Me ha dejado el listón demasiado alto, y yo no quiero decepcionar a papá ni al abuelo.

Y después de este día agotador, ¡a la cama! Dormir bien es lo que me hace falta… si mañana quiero pasar el día bien. A veces no entiendo cómo Touya podía con todo, digo, con el instituto y el trabajo a la vez, es agotador. Pero al menos sólo queda una semana para las vacaciones de navidad y podré descansar algo… a pesar de que tenga que seguir trabajando.

¿No deseáis nunca volver a ser niños? Porque yo sí, constantemente. Sí, ya sé que no tuve una infancia muy normal —eso de las cartas, la magia y todas esas cosas son más bien extrañas—. Tampoco puede decirse que ahora yo sea la persona más corriente del mundo, pero… echo de menos esa etapa, simplemente. Pero ni soy ya Cazadora de Cartas ni una niña.

Y nunca volveré a serlo.

* * *

**NA**: ¡Hola de nuevo! He tardado menos de lo que esperaba en tener el primer capítulo listo, aunque el final no me ha gustado tanto como debería. Como habéis podido ver Sakura sigue siendo muy parecida a como era cuando era niña, y Tomoyo también, aunque sé que me he centrado más en Sakura que en nadie más. Y os preguntaréis decepcionadas: ¿Por qué no ha salido Shaoran? Pues bien, la respuesta es sencilla: porque volvió a China, y allí se quedó, en el próximo capítulo tendremos oportunidad de verlo ;)

¿Y el título del capítulo? Hace alusión a los cambios que ha sufrido la vida de Sakura en lo que a relaciones se refiere. Por una parte, Eriol, Meiling y Shaoran volvieron a sus respectivos países, y también han ido perdiendo relación con sus amigas del colegio por más que se sigan juntando. La relación con su familia ha cambiado más bien poco, pero se ven rasgos característicos de los adolescentes, y es que Sakura a veces se ve agobiada por su padre o su hermano ya que son muy sobreprotectores.

Espero que os haya gustado :) Y agradezco muchísimo los reviews del prólogo, no pensé que fuera a tener demasiada acogida por el hecho de ser tan cortito. Sigo aceptando críticas y comentarios (?) ^^

¡Un besito a todos! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Una vez más

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, como ya sabéis son de las Clamp._

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: Una vez más**

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—No lo sé, no ponen nada en la carta. —miré a Meiling y vi la preocupación en su rostro. El Clan Li se estaba resquebrajando y eso lo sabíamos todos: estaba perdiendo influencia y poder.

—Pero… ¿Así, sin más? —se pasaba las manos por el pelo sin parar. Sabía que estaba nerviosa, pero eso me estaba poniendo nervioso a mí también.

Preferí no contestarle, no quería darle dos veces la misma respuesta.

Me habían citado para esa tarde los ancianos del Clan y no tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando. Que nuestro Clan ya no era tan importante como antes era un hecho a pesar de que habíamos hecho todo lo posible por evitarlo.

Poco después Wei vino para buscarme. Al menos él conseguiría tranquilizarme un poco y durante el camino no tendría que ver los ojos preocupados de Meiling.

—Joven Xiao Lang, están esperándolo.

Asentí con la cabeza y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto. Tendría que ir a otra de esas reuniones con los ancianos del Clan Li y hacía demasiado tiempo que no nos citaban a todos. Estaba nervioso, preocupado y angustiado, ¿qué habría pasado?

—Wei, ¿no te han dicho nada? —pregunté resistiendo el impulso de tirarme de los pelos.

—Nada en absoluto, joven Xiao Lang.

No entiendo, ¿cómo es que nadie sabe nada? Ni mi madre, ni mis hermanas, ni Wei. Ni siquiera Meiling, que siempre sabía las últimas noticias.

Si no lo sabe ni ella… debe ser algo grave.

—No se preocupe, seguro que no es nada. —me miró, supongo que para tranquilizarme, pero no podía.

¿Nunca habéis sentido que va a pasar algo? Pero no algo normal, sino _algo_. Algo que cambie tu vida, algo que sea especial, algo importante. Yo sí, y lo estaba sintiendo exactamente en ese momento.

—Seguro.

Me puse la chaqueta y me dirigí a la puerta de la calle después de despedirme de Wei. Cuando la abrí el viento helado me dio en la cara. La verdad es que me alegro de vivir en un país así, el clima no es muy frío, y a mí no me gusta el frío. Al menos no tendría que estar demasiado en la calle antes de llegar a la mansión del Clan.

Después de unos quince minutos a pie y de casi quedar sordo por el estruendo de las motos y ser atropellado por coches desbocados, llegué. Froté mis manos rápidamente para calentarlas y llamé al portón. Era una mansión típica china, grande y bonita, pero no me gustaba demasiado ir allí, y menos solo.

—Bienvenido, joven Li. Le están esperando —dijo una mujer de aspecto bonachón después de abrir la puerta—. Sígame, por favor.

Asentí y me puse a caminar tras ella, ignorando el pequeño dolor de barriga que me había surgido. ¿No os habéis puesto nunca tan nerviosos que habéis pensado en salir corriendo? Porque yo estoy a punto de hacerlo. A cada paso que daba, sentía un peso más y más grande en mi estómago. Hasta que nos detuvimos y sentí una especie de agujero negro.

—Joven Li. —saludó con una reverencia el Anciano Jefe, y los demás le imitaron.

Después de hacer yo otra reverencia, me indicaron que me sentara junto a ellos y comenzaron a hablar, pero ninguno nombraba por qué estaba yo allí, y menos por qué estaba solo.

—Se ha detectado un gran cúmulo de energía que está concentrado en un lugar muy pequeño. En años anteriores también había estado presente, pero, por una u otra razón, parece que esta vez, la cantidad de magia que se ha desatado es mayor —explicó el Anciano una vez todos los comentarios hubieron cesado—. Algo similar sucedió unos años atrás pero, a diferencia de aquella vez, en estos momentos no tenemos indicios de que tengan origen benigno. Es más, hasta aquí hemos quedado perjudicados en algunos aspectos: la magia natural ha disminuido.

—¿Que ha disminuido? —todos volcaron su atención en mí, así que carraspeé un poco— No lo entiendo, ¡proviene de la naturaleza!

—Por eso mismo, ese cúmulo de magia parece que se alimenta de lo que hay a su alrededor y no parece que se sacie. Si sigue así, llegará el momento en el que no quede magia de la cual alimentarse.

—Y entonces el mundo no tendrá magia en la cual sustentarse. —completó otro de los ancianos, con voz grave.

Así que era eso, un punto donde se concentraba mucha magia se alimentaba de más magia… e incluso podría hacer desaparecer el mundo. Parecía el agujero negro que había sentido en mi estómago hacía unos minutos.

Sin embargo, seguía sin entender por qué yo había ido solo. Y al parecer ellos leyeron mis pensamientos o algo así, porque a los pocos minutos siguieron explicándomelo todo.

—Joven Li, tenemos una misión para usted —yo seguía serio, esperando que me dijeran qué era lo que tenía que hacer para colaborar—. Tendrá que trasladarse allí para poder estudiarlo, y nos dará información periódica sobre cómo va avanzando ese "depredador". No importa el tiempo que necesite, ni si lo ve una tarea realmente difícil: es una cuenta atrás, y a cada segundo que pasa tenemos menos posibilidades de hallar información para destruirlo.

Se levantó de su asiento y me miró directamente a los ojos. Tragué saliva. A pesar de que su largo cabello y su barba eran de color blanco por la edad y de que no me sobrepasara en altura, imponía respeto.

—En dos días partirá a Tomoeda. Confiamos en usted.

A partir de ahí, lo único que recuerdo es que todos se levantaron y que el gran agujero negro que estaba en mi estómago me había absorbido. No sólo tenía que irme de mi ciudad, dejar los estudios a mitad e irme a otro lugar… Me iba a Japón. A Tomoeda.

Sí, ya sé que dicen que sólo cuando vas a morir ves tu vida pasar como si fuera una película, pero a mí me pasó exactamente eso. Las imágenes se amontonaban en mi mente: carreras, cartas, muñecos parlantes, personas. Había tardado cinco segundos en recordar de qué me sonaba Tomoeda, pero pasar dos años de mi vida ahí habían hecho que me fuera imposible olvidarla.

Y en dos días tendría que irme de China para llegar a Japón, de nuevo. Parecía como si la vida se estuviera riendo de mí, qué ironía. Lo último que recuerdo fue que salí huyendo de ese pueblo, y ahora no tenía más remedio que volver. Dependían de mí.

¡¿Es que no habría nadie mejor que yo para eso?!

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue llegar a mi casa y tirarme en mi cama. Acto seguido tenía a toda mi familia allí, y no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado.

—¿Qué te han dicho, Xiao Lang? —preguntó una de mis hermanas, pero por más que lo intenté, no salía ningún sonido de mi boca, tan sólo quejidos lastimeros.

—Dejadnos a solas —la voz de mi madre sonó fuerte y potente, y en pocos segundos no quedaba nadie más en la habitación—. Explícame qué te han dicho, Xiao Lang.

¿No habéis sentido nunca como si el tiempo se parara? Y no, no me refiero a esas bonitas sensaciones que se describen en los libros, en las cuales te das cuenta de que estás enamorado o de cosas similares e irrelevantes.

—Tengo que partir a Tomoeda —empecé sentándome en la cama—, en dos días. Al parecer hay como un _parásito _que se alimenta de toda la magia que tiene a su alrededor —terminé de explicarle en qué consistía eso… ¿cuándo había perdido mi mirada en ese puntito de la pared?—. En Tomoeda.

Bajé la mirada tras sacudir un poco mi cabeza, y esperé la respuesta de mi madre, pero no llegó.

Un consejo: por más preocupados o angustiados que estéis, si vuestra madre es tan seria como la mía, intentad no mirarla a los ojos. Yo lo hice, y…

—Irás allí, y harás lo que te hayan ordenado —contestó una vez hube clavado mis ojos en los suyos. A veces me recordaba a un depredador—. Estarás el tiempo necesario, y no tendrás distracciones. El instituto puede esperar.

—¡Madre! Es mi último año, no puedo dejarlo.

—Es más importante la seguridad de todos los que te rodean que preocuparte por acabar unos estudios que puedes finalizar más tarde. Sí, es tu futuro y también son importantes, pero hay cosas que están antes.

Otra vez mi mirada se perdió. Tenía razón, y lo sabía. No era como la última vez, que pude apuntarme al colegio que había allí para terminar las clases. Al parecer las cartas no eran tan peligrosas como esto. Y eso era otro motivo de mi angustia: la última vez no pude hacerme con las cartas, ¿qué pasaría ahora? Fracasaría. Pero no, no podía hacerlo, todos esperaban mucho de mí.

Y soy Xiao Lang Li, pertenezco al Clan Li, y me han elegido a mí. Lo lograré.

A los pocos minutos todos los miembros de mi casa se habían enterado de lo que había pasado y de mi importante misión, y me estaban preparando las maletas. Sin embargo, lo más importante lo debía coger yo.

Mi tablero-brújula estaba bastante viejo pero seguía en perfectas condiciones. No me había fallado ni una vez desde que lo tenía en mis manos, y no podría desprenderme de él aunque quisiera: demasiados recuerdos y demasiadas situaciones salvadas gracias a él.

Y mi espada, mi instrumento más preciado. Gracias a él podía usar la magia que había en los talismanes que me había dado el Clan Li. Además, era el arma con la que había aprendido a luchar.

No sabía si tendría que luchar allí, de momento parecía que tan sólo iba para hacer reconocimientos. Quizás el gran peligro que se cernía sobre el mundo no era tan peligroso y se habían equivocado en sus cálculos y sensaciones. Ojalá fuera eso.

—¡Xiao Lang, quiero ir contigo! —miré hacia donde procedía esa chillona voz que tan bien conocía, y vi a Meiling sonriente. Negué con la cabeza, ni yo mismo quería ir.

Y no, no es porque sea un cobarde, al contrario. Estaba deseando que confiaran en mí lo suficiente como para darme algo importante. Es sólo que… ¿No eran demasiadas coincidencias? Como por ejemplo, ese…

—Xiao Lang, ¡¿me estás escuchando?!

A continuación, un fuerte golpe en mi hombro. ¿Pero qué…? Ah, Meiling.

—No.

—¡¿Que no me estás escuchando?! —bramó.

La verdad, a veces no comprendo cómo es que no me he quedado sordo aún.

—No, Meiling, te he escuchado. Y no, no vas a venir conmigo.

—Pero… ¡Pero…! —comenzó a quejarse, y pensé que lo mejor era cortar por lo sano. No iba a dejar que viniera conmigo, ¿qué haría allí?

Además, no me hacía falta ir con nadie, me bastaba por mí mismo para pasar allí unos días, o unas pocas semanas, si fuera necesario.

Sin embargo siempre ocurre lo que no queríamos: al día siguiente estaba sentado junto a la ventanilla del avión, diciéndole educadamente a la azafata que no necesitaba nada para beber. Y Meiling a mi lado.

—¿No tienes curiosidad por saber cómo estarán todos? —juro que nunca en la vida había visto sus ojos tan brillantes.

—¿Quiénes?

Chasqueó la lengua, como siempre hacía cuando algo no le agradaba. Pero, ¡eh! No es mi culpa que no tenga ni idea de a qué se refiere.

—¡Todos! —contestó como si fuera algo obvio. _Meiling, porque tú lo pienses no lo tienen por qué intuir los demás_— Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Sakura, Naoko, Yamazaki… Todos. —y se encogió de hombros, ¡como si fuera lo más normal que después de tantos años nos fuéramos a acordar los unos de los otros!

Asentí, dicen que cuando no sabes cómo contestar, lo mejor es dar la razón. Así que después de eso, me acomodé un poco más en el asiento. Estaba encogido, y eso que no era demasiado alto, pero las piernas me chocaban con el de delante. Después de cinco minutos más, encontré _la posición_.

—Xiao Lang —dijo tímidamente, como si supiera que los ojos cerrados significaran algo aunque no lo recordase—, Xiao Lang…

Gruñí como respuesta para que supiera que todavía estaba despierto. Juro que le voy a grabar la voz y que cuando esté a punto de dormirse la pondré cerca de su oído. Así sabrá lo que se siente cuando esa vocecita chillona y aguda te impide relajarte.

No, no soy vengativo, es sólo que aprecio el descanso.

—Tú… Eh… ¿No crees que será algo incómodo?

—El qué. —dije con fastidio. _Has conseguido que abra los ojos Meiling. Tú ganas._

—Ver a Sakura después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Por qué…?

Pero no llegué a terminar la pregunta. Ni tan siquiera ella me tuvo que contestar: mi rostro había hablado por mí. Porque sí, esto es lo que pasa cuando tienes en cuenta ese pequeño detalle que por el paso de los años se te había olvidado. Seguro que ella ni se acordaba.

_¿Por qué, Meiling? ¿Disfrutas haciéndome sufrir?_

La sangre me golpeó en la cara con toda la fuerza que poseía, y de repente me entró calor, mucho. ¡Era un niño! No sabía qué era lo que significaba esa palabra a esa edad. Cuando tienes diez años le dices "te quiero" a todas las personas, ¡no había sido para nada relevante! Y había pasado demasiado tiempo como para que me importara.

Cabe decir que no le dirigí la palabra a mi prima en el resto del viaje, y que unos minutos más tarde me dormí. Al igual que en el taxi. En realidad, creo que pasé casi todo el viaje durmiendo.

_El eco resuena y todos los caminos están vacíos. Miro hacia delante mientras saco la espada, y veo una sombra. ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Dónde estoy? Grito, pero no sé a quién. Estoy enfadado y tengo miedo. ¿De qué tengo miedo? La sombra ha salido de su escondite. No puedo creerlo, ¡es…!_

—Xiao Lang —una voz distorsionada llegó a mis oídos. Juraría que alguien me está zarandeando—, ¡Xiao Lang!

—¿Qué ocurre?

E inmediatamente, una risa aguda: lo mejor para cuando despiertas aturdido.

—Ya hemos llegado y tenemos que pagarle. —señaló al conductor, que no parecía muy contento con nuestra presencia.

Saqué el monedero donde estaba todo el dinero que Madre me había dejado y le pagué lo que indicaba el contador. Fue entonces cuando me di la ocasión para mirar a mi alrededor.

Estábamos en la estación de autobuses y donde antes había árboles y flores ahora había pequeños terrenos de tierra, como si con el paso de los años hubieran quedado infértiles. La gente iba corriendo de un lado a otro, como si tuviera prisa y al mismo ritmo que si vivieran en una gran ciudad. Al parecer Tomoeda se había hecho más grande y había cobrado importancia según pasaba el tiempo.

Pero lo que no cambiaba era la gente. Todos sonrientes y amables, como la otra vez.

Nos encontrábamos en Tomoeda, una vez más.

—¿Vamos al hotel? —dijo Meiling, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Yo asentí, aún sin despegar la vista de la tierra.

Conforme íbamos caminando, recordábamos anécdotas de la temporada que habíamos pasado aquí, rememorando incluso los más pequeños detalles que habían quedado ocultos en alguna parte de nuestra memoria.

Aunque también había cosas nuevas: nuevas tiendas, nuevos restaurantes, nuevas casas… Había pasado tanto tiempo que lo veíamos todo demasiado diferente. También podría ser porque todo estaba adornado con el ya característico rojo y dorado que se asociaba a la navidad. Habíamos llegado a la zona de los comercios.

De repente me sentí arrastrado al interior de un establecimiento que tenía muchas tiendas en su interior, pero no me sonaba de haber estado allí anteriormente.

—¡Es grandísimo! —susurró Meiling una vez me hube soltado de su agarre— Aunque en Hong Kong son más grandes, claro, pero para ser un pueblo, ¡es enorme!

Suspiré, ya sabía lo que venía.

—Oh, vamos. No estés tan serio, Lang-Lang —dijo mientras se abrazaba a mí—. En unos minutos estaremos en el hotel.

—Meiling, te he dicho que no me llames Lang-Lang. —traté de sonar amenazador, pero creo que mi rostro rojo había disminuido mi credibilidad.

Como respuesta me sacó la lengua. A veces creo que esa es su respuesta para todo.

Así que después de dos horas interminables corriendo de una tienda a otra y oyendo los grititos que soltaba de vez en cuando, terminé con tres bolsas llenas de ropa camino del hotel.

—Creo que tendremos que venir aquí alguna otra vez. —canturreó feliz, sonriente y alegre.

—No hemos venido de vacaciones, Mei —mi tono sonó cansado, pero es normal: después de tantas horas de viaje, esto ha supuesto el fin de mi entereza—. Estoy aquí para descubrir qué es lo que pasa con…

—Sí, sí. Ya lo sé, pero creo que tendremos algún tiempo libre.

Frené en seco, haciendo que mi prima me mirase extrañada, y yo le hice un gesto para que estuviera en silencio. La calle por la que íbamos estaba desierta, y además ya había comenzado a oscurecer: el cielo estaba anaranjado y la luna podía entreverse entre algunas nubes.

Quizás había sido sólo mi imaginación, pero había sentido algo _raro_. Negué con la cabeza enérgicamente para despabilarme y miré a Meiling otra vez.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró sin moverse.

—Nada, creo que nada. —contesté serio. Todo atisbo de sonrisa había desaparecido.

Aún así, no creía que hubieran sido imaginaciones mías, por lo que sería mejor llegar cuanto antes al hotel.

Pero, ¿sabéis esa sensación de que alguien os sigue? No se me quitaba de encima y no sabía qué hacer para cambiar eso sino acelerar el paso un poco. Y andando lo pude notar otra vez: parecía magia. Agudicé los sentidos todo lo que pude, pero sólo oía nuestros pasos.

Un destello rojo, sin embargo, me llamó la atención cuando pasamos al lado de un coche, y lo sentía cada vez más cerca. Más, más y más cerca, parecía estar lo que fuera que nos estuviera siguiendo tras el cubo de la basura que había a unos pocos metros. Rápidamente tiré las bolsas de ropa hacia un lado y saqué mi amuleto, que en menos de un segundo estaba en su forma original, la espada, y salté hacia detrás del cubo, gritando con todas mis fuerzas y dispuesto a proteger a Meiling a toda costa.

—¡Ah! —gritó aquella cosa que vestía de rojo, encogiéndose en sí misma.

Parecía sollozar, pero ¿qué clase de monstruo sollozaba cuando veía a alguien con una espada? Estaba confundido, ¡tenía magia! Había sentido su magia.

—¿Qué es? —oí la voz quebradiza de mi prima por detrás, y entonces _eso_ se levantó.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante unos segundos, hasta que vi los suyos abrirse como platos y noté que los míos lo hacían también. Y exclamamos simultáneamente:

—¡¿Sakura?!

—¡¿Shaoran?!

* * *

**N/A**: La verdad, siento vergüenza por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero este final de curso ha sido estresante. He tenido que hacer mis exámenes de acceso a la universidad y todo eso, pero al menos ya estoy de vacaciones y hasta octubre no vuelvo a entrar, lo que significa más tiempo libre para poder escribir (:

Espero que el capítulo de hoy os haya gustado, llevo ya demasiado tiempo escribiéndolo (?). Así que también espero vuestros comentarios, críticas, preguntas y demás, que cualquier opinión es buena y la espero con ilusión :D xD

Por último, muchas gracias a todos los que estáis ahí: a los que me leéis, a los que comentáis, a los que me ponéis en alertas y a los que me ponéis en favoritos. Gracias (:

Cofcofcof _al fin Sakura y Shaoran se reencuentran_ cofcofcof (es que ya tenía ganas de escribir eso, la verdad es que tenía pensado de antes cómo se volverían a ver que el resto del capítulo xD).

Un beso a todas, y nos estamos leyendo ^^


	4. Cambios

_Disclaimer: Nada de lo que podáis reconocer a continuación me pertenece, tan sólo juego con los personajes de las CLAMP_

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**_Sakura_**

Vi cómo me miraba de arriba abajo con escrutinio, y yo me sonrojé por ir como iba: llevaba el vestido que mi jefa nos había ordenado que nos pusiéramos, rojo con motivos en color blanco, un gorrito de Santa Claus cuya borla, también blanca, había quedado casi apresada por la espada. Era bonito, en cierto modo, y bastante rimbombante, a decir verdad; me recordaba a uno de los vestidos que me hacía Tomoyo para cazar las cartas cuando estaba en el colegio.

De repente recordé por qué estaba pensando en los vestidos de Tomoyo y negué con la cabeza repetidas veces, queriendo quitarme esos pensamientos que no me servían para nada en esos momentos.

—¿Có-cómo…? —Estaba sorprendida, y sentía algo moverse a la altura de mi estómago. _¡Oh, no!_

—¡Deja a Sakurita en paz! Vas a tener que luchar conmigo si crees que… —dijo Kero una vez hubo salido del bolsillo de mi uniforme, flotando entre nosotros.

Me eché una mano a la cabeza: a veces no podía ser más inoportuno.

Había alzado los puños en pose amenazante y tenía los ojos entrecerrados. No puedo evitarlo, ¡lo quiero tanto! Digo, sé que es pesado y que muchas veces me dan ganas de usar la carta «Silencio» con él, pero estoy segura de que lo daría todo por mí. Bueno, quizás su nuevo videojuego no, pero cuando ganara, seguro que sí.

Y otra vez mi mente vuelve a irse en un momento tan extraño.

—Oh, vaya —susurró Kero con asombro, bajando los puños y mirando fijamente a Shaoran. Parecía que ya se había dado cuenta de quién era.

Me sonrojé al pensar cómo habíamos llegado a esa situación. Yo me encontraba trabajando en el centro comercial y era el fin de mi turno cuando de repente sentí magia. No magia cualquiera, magia poderosa. Ya llevo algunas semanas sintiéndome parecida, pero esto era diferente, no era del mismo tipo. Así que sin quitarme el uniforme, salí corriendo para no perder el rastro.

¡Hey! No es mi culpa ser tan curiosa, pero creía que me conduciría a algo que explicara lo que pasaba últimamente.

Juro que cuando vi la espada sentí toda la sangre abandonar mi cuerpo y el miedo apoderarse de mi mente, pero después de esperar unos segundos me di cuenta de que no estaba muerta. Me levanté y ahí estaba, mirándome con el ceño fruncido y en posición de defensa. En ese momento me dio miedo.

Ya, ya sé que soy muy miedosa y que al principio no lo había reconocido. ¡Tampoco tardé tanto! Pero es que ha cambiado mucho. O no tanto, en realidad. Sus ojos siguen siendo iguales y su rostro parece un poco más adulto que como lo recordaba, el pelo lo tenía revuelto y en su cara había una expresión dura. Creo que fue esa expresión la que me hizo reconocerlo: era la misma que me dedicó en el colegio aquella vez que me acorraló para que le diera las cartas.

Además, es muy alto, apenas le llego por la nariz.

Me encontraba sorprendida y algo incómoda, a decir verdad. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir y la situación se estaba volviendo de lo más extraña, es decir, me encuentro con un ex compañero de clase y de «caza» y en vez de saludarnos con normalidad me pone una espada en la cara.

—¡Qué mona estás! —gritó una voz aguda y chillona mientras que un fuerte abrazo hacía que cayéramos al suelo, haciendo que mi problema sobre cómo actuar quedara un poco al margen.

Está bien, estoy aturdida. ¡Tiempo muerto! Suficiente por hoy. ¿Qué demonios significa esto? Y lo más importante: ¡¿Quién me acaba de hacer un placaje?

—Meiling… —oí que murmuraba una voz, y, al reconocer ese nombre, sonreí.

—¿Meiling? —pregunté para cerciorarme, emocionada.

Ella se levantó, aún más sonriente que yo, y me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

Me siento una niña. ¡Está guapísima y muy crecida! Aunque ahora no lleva el pelo tan largo, le llega un poco más abajo de los hombros, y sus ojos parecen más rasgados que antes, lo que le favorece mucho. Sin duda alguna, está mejor que como la recordaba. Sigue teniendo ese aire de madurez y superioridad tan característico de ella.

—¡Sakura, hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía de ti! Tenemos que ponernos al día —dijo riendo y después me guiñó un ojo.

—¿Por qué nos estabas siguiendo?

La voz de Shaoran interrumpió a su prima antes de que volviera a hablar, e hizo que los colores se me subieran a la cara nuevamente. Dicho así, sonaba muy mal, a nadie le gustaría que le siguieran.

De todas formas, yo tendría que preguntarle por qué casi me corta en rodajitas, si nos ponemos así. Pero sé que lo empecé yo. Después de tantos años lo primero que se me ocurría para recibirlos era montar una investigación de lo más tonta.

En mi defensa, diré que no sabía que eran ellos.

—Yo… yo… —¡Hoe! Mirándome así me pone nerviosa, se ve demasiado serio.

—¿Y bien? —apremió cruzándose de brazos. No estaba siendo para nada simpático.

Ya, la situación no es ideal y todo eso, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, lo mínimo era «Me alegro de verte, ¿qué tal?». O al menos eso pensaba yo.

Junté los dedos índices de ambas manos mirando hacia abajo. Habíamos sido amigos, ¿por qué no parecía que él lo recordara? Me estaba tratando como si fuera una desconocida, o peor aún, su enemiga.

Meiling se había quedado callada y miraba la escena con gesto pensativo, Kero no sabía qué decir, estaba dando vueltas alrededor de Shaoran, como si no creyera que era él de verdad y murmurando cosas como «¿De verdad es el mocoso?». Y, a pesar de eso, yo podía sentir la densidad del ambiente.

Me recriminaba como si no hubieran pasado siete años desde que se fuera. Me hacía sentirme tan pequeña…

—Estaba trabajando y noté magia —expliqué en voz baja, tenía la impresión de haber hecho algo malo y que me estuvieran riñendo—. Últimamente me ha pasado mucho, pero nunca veo a nadie, es muy raro. Era el fin de mi turno, así que me puse a seguir el rastro y…

—¿Que te ha pasado mucho, dices? —me interrumpió con gesto sorprendido.

—Bueno, sí, es que desde hace unas semanas…

De repente paré de hablar y me llevé una mano a la cabeza. El cansancio me había golpeado de repente, como si me hubiera venido de pronto mucho sueño acumulado, y me mareé. Parecía como un remolino de colores que giraba a toda velocidad, y, de cuando en cuando, pude ver algunas imágenes sueltas que no tenían demasiado sentido para mí: gente en trajes tradicionales antiguos, música popular, suaves risas y susurros. Algo parecía llamarme, una voz cálida y abrazante, envolvente, parecía llevarme consigo, y yo no me negaba.

Hasta que paró de golpe, y me sentí liviana. Pero pareció como si absolutamente todo hubiera cesado y yo hubiera regresado a la normalidad.

Miré confundida a mi alrededor, sin recordar cómo era que había cambiado de posición, aún más aturdida que antes, y pude ver a Meiling con un brazo extendido y expresión de susto, a Kero soltándome un sermón que casi no oía, y a mi lado Shaoran, manteniéndome. Y, de nuevo, mi rostro completamente rojo. Había estado a punto de pasarme lo de la otra tarde y él me había salvado de caer.

—¡… aprender a avisar cuando te sientas mal, Sakura! ¿Sakurita, me estás escuchando? —La voz de Kero pareció sacarme de mi ensoñación.

—Yo… lo siento —dije aturdida alejándome de Li. Qué bochornoso.

—No es normal que pase dos veces en una semana. Sakura, ese trabajo te va a matar.

Negué con la cabeza. Necesitaba el trabajo, y él lo sabía. Kero no tendría que insistirme tanto, sabe que no lo puedo dejar así como así. Además, no era culpa del trabajo, por más que se empeñaran él y Tomoyo.

—¿Ya te había pasado antes? —preguntó Shaoran una vez que Meiling hubo llegado cerca de nosotros. Yo asentí como una autómata, sin demasiada fuerza en esos momentos como para dar ninguna explicación que tuviera un mínimo de sentido, y él no volvió a decir nada, sólo se quedó mirando al vacío con gesto preocupado y pensativo.

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Vamos al hotel. Allí puedes tomar algo para despejarte —sugirió Meiling muy suavemente.

¡Qué vergüenza! La primera vez que los veía después de tanto tiempo y me pasaba todo esto. Primero, los había seguido como una espía, y después estuve a punto de desmayarme. Desearía que la tierra me tragara. ¡Ya!

—No, no hace falta —reí nerviosamente y moví los brazos de arriba abajo—, ya estoy bien, ¿ves?

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió, no muy convencida con mi exhibición.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Un carraspeo terminó nuestra conversación. Además, justo a tiempo, porque Meiling parecía querer replicar.

—Ten cuidado —miré a Shaoran y vi que había recobrado su gesto serio, aunque parecía un poco sonrojado—. Algo raro está pasando aquí.

Ahora sí que me recordaba al niño que había conocido, serio y noble, siempre preocupándose por los demás antes que por él mismo. Le sonreí un poco y le dije a Kero con un pequeño gesto que viniera.

—Espero que podamos vernos otra vez. Estoy segura de que Tomoyo se alegrará mucho cuando sepa que estáis aquí —dije con total garantía de que eso era verdad.

Sólo esperaba que no se le ocurriera traer también a su «novio», porque últimamente, menos en el instituto, parecía que estaban pegados con pegamento extrafuerte.

—Por supuesto, Kinomoto —rió Meiling, recordándome a su anterior estancia en Tomoeda—. ¿Qué tal si quedamos mañana? En el centro donde trabajas.

—¡Encantada! —creo que lo he dicho con demasiada efusividad, porque ha soltado otra risita—. Bueno pues… Por la tarde, si no estáis ocupados, os puedo guardar una mesa en la cafetería en la que estoy.

—¿Y esa cuál es?

—No tiene pérdida, créeme. Somos los únicos que vamos vestidos de «elfos de Santa Claus» —le expliqué, algo cohibida. Sí, mi jefa es cruel.

—Así que era eso… —Oí susurrar a Shaoran, pero al parecer notó que me había dado cuenta y volvió a sonrojarse un poco.

Por muchos años que pasaran, Shaoran Li no dejaría de ser ni tímido, ni noble, ni serio, y tan sólo unos minutos de reencuentro me habían hecho verlo. Pensando eso, sonreí.

Después de que Kero revolotease unos minutos más alrededor de Meiling y Shaoran, cerciorándose de que eran de carne y hueso, me despedí de ellos y me puse a caminar en dirección a casa. Kero iba demasiado callado para mi gusto, como pensando en algo importante, y no se hizo esperar: después de unas cuantas calles, expresó sus pensamientos.

—¿Para qué habrán vuelto los Li a Tomoeda? —preguntó llevándose una de sus patitas al mentón, y con eso hizo que me parase.

No les había preguntado qué era lo que hacían en Tomoeda, ni tan siquiera si sólo habían venido para un par de días o para más tiempo. ¿Qué era lo que les habría traído aquí, de nuevo? Quizás por eso Shaoran había sacado la espada en vez de cerciorarse de que no había ningún peligro. Pero, ¿por qué podría ser?

—No lo sé —respondí, también pensativa.

No, no lo sabía, pero lo iba a averiguar. ¡Como que me llamo Sakura Kinomoto!

Sólo espero no tener que cambiarme el nombre.

Cuando llegué a casa vi la moto de mi hermano aparcada en la calle, y supe que al fin había llegado para las vacaciones de navidad. ¡Me alegro muchísimo de que esté aquí! Además de que sólo quedan tres días para navidad y la tiene que celebrar con nosotros, ¡por supuesto! Más ahora que el abuelo ha decidido pasar estas fechas con nosotros.

Oí voces en la cocina, así que, ignorando mi anterior mareo y susurrando a Kero que subiera a mi habitación, corrí para llegar a ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi hermano —tres semanas, que aunque siempre se meta conmigo, lo echo de menos—, y tenía muchas ganas de verlo.

—¡Hermanito! —exclamé con mi mejor sonrisa, a pocos metros de abrazarlo…

…Hasta que él, como siempre, alzó un brazo para frenarme y puso cara de suficiencia. Después, una sonrisa malévola se extendió por todo su rostro, y yo no pude evitar un escalofrío.

—Ni con un vestido tan feo pareces sutil. Esas pisadas de dinosaurio hacen que recuerde por qué eres un _monstruo_.

Yo fruncí el ceño y le di una patada, seca pero certera, cerca del tobillo. _Oh, sí_. Lo echaba de menos, pero era satisfactorio ver su cara de dolor. Y si no, que no me hubiera dicho Monstruo.

Aún así, conseguí abrazarlo (pese a que él no me devolvió el abrazo), y después fui a saludar a papá y al bisabuelo, que estaban preparando la cena.

La verdad es que mi familia no es muy grande, pero se expande un poquito más el día de navidad: Yukito viene a cenar con nosotros, por eso de la amistad tan grande que tiene con Touya, y también Tomoyo y su madre, normalmente acompañadas por el abuelo. Aunque, este año, el abuelo ya estaba aquí. Y no sólo ese era el cambio, sino que habría un nuevo miembro en la cena: Daisuke.

¡Ni que no tuviera sitio donde cenar! Es decir, tiene que tener alguna familia, ¿no? entonces, ¿por qué no va con ellos? Porque me parece muy bien que sea el novio de Tomoyo y que se lleve bien con toda —y en «toda» se incluye a Touya— mi familia, pero no sé por qué tiene que estar siempre pegado a ella. ¿Es que no se cansan? Y yo… Hoe, de verdad que me alegro mucho por ellos y que me encanta la pareja que hacen, y también que siempre hay un aura de paz y tranquilidad a su alrededor que no está en ningún otro sitio, pero no sé, a veces echo de menos un día _sólo chicas_, como antes.

Bufé exasperada y algo culpable. Daisuke me caía bien, así que no venía al caso tener ese tipo de pensamientos, debería alegrarme porque Tomoyo había encontrado a alguien que le hiciera sentirse especial y preguntarme cuándo me pasaría eso a mí, en vez de estar atacándolo en mi mente.

—Sakura, ¿por qué no subes a cambiarte de ropa? Cenaremos en unos minutos —sugirió mi padre, sacándome de mi remolino mental.

Asentí y subí las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me encontré con una escena muy extraña. Demasiado extraña, a decir verdad.

—¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —pregunté preocupada.

—Sakurita, menos mal que ya llegaste —jadeó Kero, intentando quitarse todos los peluches que le habían caído encima.

El libro donde se guardaban las cartas brillaba mucho y flotaba en el centro de la habitación, haciendo que todo se viera de un color rosáceo. Algunos peluches se habían hecho más grandes y otros se habían encogido, al igual que, en intervalos de escasos segundos, la habitación se quedaba a oscuras o iluminada totalmente. Parecía como si mis cartas se hubieran vuelto locas de repente.

Avancé hasta el libro, que aún seguía brillando, y lo abracé, como si así pudiera calmar toda la magia que parecía querer desatarse.

—Cartitas, ¿qué ocurre? —susurré, esperando que ellas me dieran la respuesta de alguna manera.

Poco a poco, parecieron ir calmándose, quizás porque se sentían arropadas por mí y por mi propio poder, y yo no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. No sabía qué había pasado hacía unos segundos, pero tampoco recordaba que hubiera pasado nada similar ninguna otra vez.

—Ya está —susurré de nuevo, sin saber si lo que intentaba era tranquilizar a las cartas o a mí misma—. Todo irá bien.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que Kero se había acercado a mí y me miraba con gesto contraído. Sabía que estaba preocupado, y con sólo verle los ojos, supe que él tampoco comprendía por qué mis cartas se habían puesto tan nerviosas.

**_Shaoran_**

Estaba tumbado en la cama, disfrutando de la penumbra de la habitación, mientras oía a Meiling corretear de un lado a otro. A pesar de que esa noche había dormido de un tirón, me encontraba agotado y sin ánimos de nada, simplemente de continuar echado durante toda la tarde, pero no podía: tenía algo que hacer en Tomoeda y no debería permitirme malgastar el tiempo así como así.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré fuertemente. El día anterior había sido duro y raro: primero, por el viaje en avión y en taxi, que había sido agotador; segundo, por el encuentro fortuito con Sakura Kinomoto. Se había vuelto muy fuerte y su poder había crecido muchísimo en todos esos años, pero tenía toda la pinta de seguir siendo tan niña como cuando yo estuve aquí. Al principio me había costado reconocerla, sobre todo por el traje tan extraño que llevaba, que de tan rojo parecía una guindilla. La verdad es que me dejó preocupado porque todo lo que había dicho calzaba con lo que yo buscaba, ¿eso significaba que a ella también le afectaba? Y lo más preocupante: ¿hasta qué punto? Porque si era capaz de disminuir la concentración de magia natural, no quería ni imaginar qué estragos podría causar en una persona normal.

—Xiao Lang, vístete. ¡Nos vamos al centro comercial! —Su gritito de emoción hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos bruscamente y, por unos segundos, me sentí aturdido.

—Yo no iré, tengo que investigar. Ya te lo he dicho. —«Como quinientas veces», me faltó añadir.

Meiling frunció el ceño y me miró con reproche, puso sus manos en forma de jarra sobre sus caderas y comenzó a dar pequeños golpecitos con un pie en el suelo. Oh, sí, yo sabía exactamente qué era lo que significaba eso y, todo sea dicho, cuando se ponía así me daba miedo.

—Mira, sé que tu misión es muy importante y todo eso —comenzó haciendo aspavientos con las manos, dándome a entender que yo exageraba—, pero creo que, por mucho que te empeñes, no vas a poder resolverlo en un día.

Iba a abrir la boca para replicar, pero ella alzó un brazo para indicarme que me mantuviese callado.

—Yo voy a estar aquí pocos días y, aunque digas que no estás aquí de vacaciones, por pasar un par de horas conmigo no te va a pasar nada. Y sabes que por muchas horas que le eches seguirás en el mismo punto, porque no tienes nada sobre lo que empezar.

Esta vez ni siquiera intenté hacerla entrar en razón porque había dicho algo cierto: no tenía un punto base, sólo sabía lo general y, siendo así, era realmente difícil comenzar a investigar. ¿Por dónde empezar, qué buscar?

Suspiré y, al ver cómo Meiling volvía a sonreír, supe que se había salido con la suya.

—Aún así —dije yo después de una especie de gruñido—, no creas que quiero ir al centro comercial.

—Xiao… —Vi su expresión dubitativa, como si por lo que yo había dicho le hubiera recordado algo de lo que habría preferido no acordarse—, ¿por qué reaccionaste así ayer?

Tragué pesado. Sabía a qué se refería, porque no había tenido demasiadas reacciones el día anterior. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que fuera más fácil para mí hablar de… bueno, de mí. Nunca lo había sido y creo que, después de todos estos años, puedo asegurar que tampoco lo será.

—No sé a qué me estoy enfrentando ni contra qué tengo que luchar —expliqué quedamente, examinando la punta de mis zapatillas. En ese momento me parecían de lo más interesantes—. Sentí magia y creía que podrían ser enviados para atacarnos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y, después de unos segundos, volvió a hablar.

—Pero, ¿por qué después seguiste tan a la defensiva?

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y me alboroté el pelo, como siempre que estaba nervioso y no encontraba una respuesta adecuada. Alcé los ojos para encontrarme con los de mi prima, que me miraba inquisitiva.

—No lo sé. Al principio había pensado que podría estar en nuestra contra o que quería atacarnos.

—Eso es imposible —me reprochó, aunque me pareció ver un atisbo de inseguridad en sus ojos.

Yo me levanté de la cama. Mejor sería ponerme algo para salir a la calle, después de todo ya me había convencido.

—Supongo —dije tomando una camisa y unos vaqueros—. Hace muchos años que no la vemos y no sabemos cuánto ha podido cambiar —fijé la vista sobre uno de los botones, que tenía un hilo suelto. Estaba incómodo y no me ayudaba que Meiling no apartara la vista de mí—. Qué sé yo, Meiling. No sabía cómo comportarme.

Cuando empezó a sonreír decidí que ya había hablado demasiado y, pasando por su lado sin hacer el menor caso a su boca abierta (que auguraba que quería seguir hablando), entré en el cuarto de baño para cambiarme. Sentí mis mejillas arder, y cuando me miré en el espejo comprobé que estaban arreboladas. Eché agua en mi cara con fuerza, casi violentamente, desquitándome por todas las dudas y frustraciones que habían surgido en las últimas horas. Menos mal que esto sólo sería temporal.

Suspiré y miré la ropa que había cogido: una camisa negra, sin ningún tipo de adorno, y unos vaqueros oscuros. Quizás debería llevar también un jersey, porque ayer casi me congelé en cuanto salimos del taxi. Qué más daba, cualquiera serviría. Total, iba obligado, no tenía por qué pensarlo demasiado.

—¡Xiao Lang, te he sacado un jersey blanco monísimo, que hace mucho frío! —gritó mi prima desde el otro lado de la puerta. Juro que si hubiera sido uno de los personajes de esos mangas para chicas que leía ella, habría caído hacia atrás de la impresión—. ¡Y date prisa en salir, estoy impaciente por llegar al centro!

Me di un par de cabezazos en la pared y una vez me hube puesto la ropa que había entrado conmigo, salí a la habitación de nuevo. Miré con algo de recelo el jersey que estaba sobre mi cama, pero al ver la mirada insistente de Meiling decidí que era mejor ponérmelo sin rechistar. Una vez los dos estuvimos listos, cogimos nuestros respectivos abrigos y salimos de la habitación rumbo al centro comercial.

El camino se me hizo considerablemente más corto que el día anterior, aunque también podía ser porque no nos habíamos cruzado con nadie que nos estuviera siguiendo. Íbamos en silencio, aunque de vez en cuando Meiling comentaba algo de las calles. Yo, por mi parte, observaba todo lo que nos rodeaba. En realidad no había cambiado tanto, sólo que había más edificios, más coches y más personas. El clima de navidad se notaba en el ambiente y los cartelitos y los acebos colgaban de las puertas de todas las tiendas. Se notaba que Tomoeda iba cobrando importancia poco a poco y que ya era una pequeña gran ciudad.

En pocos minutos más ya habíamos llegado a las grandes puertas del centro comercial. La verdad es que, para estar donde estaba, era muy grande. No tanto como el de Hong Kong, como recordé que dijo Meiling el día anterior, pero aún así tenía un tamaño considerable.

—¿Vamos? —oí que me preguntaba, y vi que realmente estaba emocionada.

Bufé y murmuré un par de palabras ininteligibles para ella mirando hacia otro lado, pero entré con ella. Una vez dentro, una ráfaga de aire caliente hizo que nuestros abrigos sobraran inmediatamente, así que nos los quitamos y comenzamos a andar.

Tiendas de ropa, más tiendas de ropa, más tiendas de ropa… Una tienda de zapatos y tiendas de ropa. Ahora que me fijaba, entendía por qué mi prima parecía haberse vuelto loca el día anterior.

Subimos a la segunda planta, que era donde se encontraban algunas cafeterías y restaurantes y, como Sakura nos dijo, diferenciamos la suya en un instante: tanto el pintoresco nombre como la extravagante fachada de aspecto occidental llamó nuestra atención, y ver a un par de chicos vestidos como la vimos a ella hizo que lo confirmáramos; ahí era donde estaría ella.

Me sentía un poco nervioso, pero ¿quién no? El día anterior me había comportado como un absoluto idiota y aún seguía sin idea de cómo debía comportarme con nadie. Todo era demasiado confuso, y se me había juntado en apenas horas.

—Mei, yo… —Cuando levanté la vista del suelo vi que no había nadie, y me puse a buscarla nerviosamente por todos lados, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¡¿Qué dices? —exclamó ella, ya sentada sobre una mesa. _De verdad, Meiling… ¡Tienes que empezar a respetarme un poco!_—. ¡Ven aquí, lento!

Con un suspiro de desánimo me acerqué y me senté donde me indicaba, colocando el abrigo en una silla desocupada. Al instante una chica rubia se acercó a nosotros, parecía tener nuestra edad, más o menos.

—Buenas tardes, y feliz navidad —dijo sonriente, pero cuando giró la cabeza hacia una señora mayor y algo regordeta que le asentía sin parar, su gesto cambió a uno hastiado—. Feliz navidad. Ho, ho, ho. —Y juro que, en vez de alegría, a cualquiera le darían ganas de suicidarse—. Bienvenidos, ¿qué puedo servirles? —Meiling abrió la boca, pero antes de contestar, la chica se le adelantó. Creo que empieza a caerme bien, ni yo puedo hacer que ella se calle así como así—. Hoy la especialidad es tarta de duendecillos y pan de jengibre con café de regaliz.

Siendo sincero, esa especialidad hizo que mi boca se abriera en el signo de sorpresa más común de toda la humanidad, y cuando miré a mi prima vi que se encontraba en la misma situación. ¿Es que en esa cafetería ningún nombre podía ser normal? Sí, vale que estuviéramos en navidad y todo eso, pero… esos nombres eran una completa tontería. Y si no fuera por mi prima, ya habría salido corriendo de esa cafetería de locos.

—Pero si queréis un consejo, pasad de todas esas tonterías y pedíos la tarta de fresas. Está buena. —Parecía que la chica rubia, que había tenido un momento de incomodidad, ahora estaba divertida con nuestras expresiones.

Creo que si yo estuviera en su lugar, también lo estaría.

—Ponme una de esas. Y un té, por favor —pidió Meiling después de carraspear suavemente. Ahora ella también estaba sonriendo.

—Yo no… —Sí, lo sé. No debería haber levantado la vista y así podría haber salido sin tomar nada, pero Meiling me obligó con la mirada. Y es muy convincente—. Lo mismo que ella —dije, frunciendo el ceño, y acto seguido la camarera que nos había atendido se fue.

Después de unos cuantos segundos en los que tuve que estar soportando a mi prima quejarse y preguntar sin cesar cuándo aparecería Sakura, noté su presencia y giré la cabeza hacia el mostrador. Parecía que acababa de llegar, ya que aún no se había puesto el ridículo gorro que llevaban todos. Se encontraba hablando con la chica que nos había servido y parecía que le estaba diciendo algo interesante.

—Parece que ya ha llegado —anuncié a Meiling, regresando mi atención a ella.

—¿Sí? ¿Dónde está? —preguntó sonriente. Yo le hice un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole dónde estaba—. Vaya, parece que nos va a atender ella.

En efecto, se acercaba a nosotros con el mismo vestido ridículo y vaporoso con el que la habíamos visto el día anterior y una bandeja en la mano con el pedido que habíamos realizado.

—¡Buenas tardes Meiling, Shaoran! —saludó efusivamente, mirándonos alternativamente y sonriendo.

En realidad no parecía haber cambiado tanto, destilaba alegría y candidez, y si dijera que me recordaba demasiado a la pequeña niña que había sido cuando yo estaba allí, sería poco. Sus ojos estaban tan vivos como siempre, transmitiendo todos los sentimientos que parecían pasarle en ese momento, el rostro, algo más alargado y menos infantil, también indicaba que se encontraba muy contenta. Parecía una niña, de todas formas. Lo único que había cambiado drásticamente era su pelo. Recordaba que, en casi dos años que había estado en Tomoeda, siempre lo mantuvo corto, y ahora parecía tenerlo más largo que Meiling en sus buenos tiempos.

¿Qué tanto habría cambiado su personalidad? No sabía si detrás de su sonrisa había algo más. No sabía si podía confiar en ella, si no estaría bajo las órdenes de alguien más. No sabía si era la misma Sakura que Meiling y yo dejamos años atrás.

Fijé mi vista en el té que me había puesto delante, observando cómo el vaho iba subiendo lentamente hasta el borde y, después, se mezclaba con el aire que nosotros mismos respirábamos. Mi mente vagaba perdida en los recuerdos que se arremolinaban inevitablemente en mi cabeza: cómo quise volver después de irme, cómo éramos amigos, cómo la recordé hasta los catorce años, cómo la quería.

Fruncí el ceño, sin dejar de prestar atención al vaso que había frente a mí, concentrándome en dejar de complicarme la cabeza, aunque sólo fuera un segundo. Cuando estuve en Tomoeda la primera vez, era un niño; Sakura y Tomoyo habían sido, prácticamente, mis únicas amigas, era normal que las quisiera. Pero, ¿qué podía saber de querer a esa edad? Eran amistades infantiles que no sobrepasaban eso, la amistad. Era normal que me hubiera sentido confundido y hubiera pensado otras cosas. Quizás, incluso, había pensado en eso por Meiling y mis hermanas, que cada vez que tenían oportunidad aprovechaban para preguntarme por ella, por cuándo seríamos novios o tonterías similares.

En los dos años siguientes de haber regresado a mi hogar, la rememoraba como si fuera un ser etéreo e intocable, cándido, dulce y celestial. La había canonizado en mi mente, pero, por unas cosas u otras, terminamos rompiendo la comunicación, y yo me vi obligado a madurar rápidamente.

Habían pasado tantos años, que no sabía exactamente qué era lo que Sakura había sido para mí. Habían pasado tantos años, que no sabía si ella seguía siendo la misma o si, por el contrario, era una persona completamente diferente.

Y por eso no podía depositar en ella toda mi confianza.

—¡Xiao Lang! —Un grito me sacó de mi ensimismamiento e hizo que parpadeara algunas veces, intentando descubrir qué era lo que sucedía—. Por fin reaccionas, parecía que habías entrado en algún tipo de trance.

_Prácticamente, así ha sido, Meiling._

—Sakura nos estaba diciendo que Tomoyo también va a venir y que tiene ganas de vernos. —Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos como dagas, intentando descubrir el mar de confusión que yo era en esos instantes—. Creo que la has hecho sentir ignorada, ¡sólo mirabas la taza!

Me removí incómodo y le quité la vista de encima.

Había deseado con tanta fuerza durante los primeros años de mi regreso a Hong Kong que me permitieran venir a Japón de nuevo que ahora esto parecía una broma del destino de mal gusto. Muy mal gusto.

—Qué bien —musité, refiriéndome a lo de Tomoyo.

No es que no me alegrara de verlas, al contrario: habían formado parte de mi vida y habían sido muy importantes para mí. Pero ahora la situación había cambiado.

Iba a un instituto en Hong Kong, donde tenía mis propios amigos y lo que vendría a ser una _amiga_. Una amiga con derecho. ¡Que me gustaba, vamos!

Me faltaba poco y nada para ser el mejor de mi clase y que me aceptaran en cualquier universidad que eligiera. Tenía mi propia vida formada allí y ya no echaba de menos mi estancia en Tomoeda. He de admitir que vivir aquí dos años hizo que me sociabilizara bastante, que apreciara unos buenos amigos y que entendiera que no todo eran obligaciones. Sí, vivir aquí me marcó mucho. Y, ahora, por culpa de lo que fuera que estaba aniquilando la magia que había aquí, tenía que volver a cambiar de vida, dejarlo todo y empezar desde cero, sin oportunidad de elegir nada relacionado con mi futuro, porque como decía mi madre, «Xiao Lang, tienes responsabilidades que son más importantes que sacar plaza para estudiar en una universidad. Has sido dotado con magia y tienes que agradecer con todo lo que puedas hacer que poseas ese maravilloso don», y cosas por el estilo.

Desearía poder ser por una vez en mi vida una persona normal, joder.

**_Sakura_**

Como siempre, llegaba algo tarde al trabajo. Pero no era mi culpa, si puedo decir algo: Kero se había empeñado en que lo trajese a la cafetería para hablar con Shaoran y «dejarle claro a ese mocoso que no se creía que estaba en Tomoeda para tomar el fresco». Si tengo que ser sincera, prefiero hablar primero yo con él. Ayer me dejó muy preocupada y todavía en mi mente flotaba la misma pregunta: ¿Qué hacía allí y por qué se había portado así?

Cuando llegué, me puse el uniforme lo más aprisa que pude y recogí mi pelo en un moñete algo desarreglado, pero como el gorrito lo taparía no me esmeré demasiado. Roja por la falta de aire, me detuve unos segundos frente a la puerta que me daría paso a la cafetería y entré.

—¡Sakura! —Giré mi rostro para ver a la portadora de la voz que había llamado mi atención—. ¡Por fin llegas! He quedado con algunas amigas y creo que llegaré algo tarde.

Pese a que su tono de voz no era lastimero ni denotaba enfado, sabía que no estaba del todo contenta. Después de todo, me había cubierto mientras que yo no llegaba.

—Lo siento mucho, Ayane —me disculpé mientras hacía una reverencia torpe—. Intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir.

—No seas tan formal. —Su regaño iba cargado de alegría, y yo la miré algo confundida. ¿Ahora qué le pasaba?—. Además, gracias a tu retraso crónico he podido ver a un chico guapísimo. —Abrió sus ojos un poco y cambió su sonrisa amable por una traviesa—. Está para comérselo —dijo articulando mucho la última palabra y remarcando cada sílaba.

Alcé una ceja, intrigada. Más que nada, porque si era tan guapo como ella decía y encima de todo seguía su canon de belleza (rubio-ojos azules-alto-carita angelical), merecería la pena verlo.

Y no es porque yo estuviera interesada en los chicos ni nada de eso. ¡Ni hablar! De momento, Sakura Kinomoto tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Como, por ejemplo, dejar de hablar de sí misma en tercera persona.

—Mira, es ese de ahí. —Seguí con la vista el camino que había marcado con sus ojos.

Me quedé muy sorprendida: para empezar, no era rubio ni tenía el pelo rizadito, como a ella le solía gustar. Y, cuando se dio la vuelta, pude ver que tampoco tenía los ojos azules ni carita angelical. Poco después, se giró de nuevo. Sí, parecía guapo, pero… ¡Un momento…!

—¡¿Hoe? —exclamé no muy fuerte, amortiguando el grito con mis manos y sintiendo cómo la sangre me subía a la cara.

—¿Sakura? ¿Qué te pasa?

Su voz me llegaba algo distorsionada, pero yo no podía dejar de mirar alternativamente a Ayane y al «chico guapo».

—Es… es que él… él… —Frené mi patético discurso y cerré los ojos. Tragué saliva y me repetí mentalmente que no tenía diez años para estar balbuceando cosas sin sentido—. Él es un… viejo amigo.

Ladeé la cabeza y dejé de observarlo. No debería de haber tardado tanto en reconocerlo, después de todo lo vi ayer.

—¡¿Cómo? ¿Conoces a un chico así y ni me lo dices?

—En realidad llegó ayer a Tomoeda. Hacía años que no lo veía.

Ayane se acercó un poco a mí, como si estuviéramos contando secretos, y procurando que nadie más nos viera hizo que las dos volviésemos a mirarlo.

—Pues si no lo quieres, dámelo —bromeó haciendo que mi rostro ardiese de nuevo—. Creo que no tendré esa suerte, pero la esperanza no se pierde.

Después de decir eso, me guiñó un ojo y se marchó de allí, dejándome con el pedido de la mesa de Meiling y Shaoran en la mano y una expresión que indicaba una enorme confusión.

Me acerqué a su mesa y les di las porciones de tarta y el té. Conversé con Meiling algunos minutos, pero no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Shaoran de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué ni siquiera me miraba? Quizás… ¿Habría hecho yo algo malo y él estaría enfadado por eso? ¿Sería por la tarde anterior?

Algo decepcionada, avisé a Meiling de que Tomoyo llegaría pronto y que yo terminaría mi turno muy tarde.

Últimamente me encontraba muy agotada y lo único que quería era llegar a casa para caer a la cama y rendirme en las sábanas, pero hacía tantos años que no la veía… que creía un desperdicio no aprovechar las horas que pudiera para ponerme al tanto con ella.

Por supuesto, también me alegraba mucho ver a Shaoran, pero estaba tan distante que no sabía cómo tenía que portarme exactamente. Habría deseado abrazarlo tal y como abracé a Meiling, pero creo que él rechazaría cualquier muestra de afecto, al igual que rechazaba ahora mi mirada.

Después de una hora de repartir pedidos y encargar algunos, hablando entre minuto y minuto con Meiling, volví a mirar a su mesa, pero mi vista se desvió a la puerta de entrada, por la que estaban pasando en ese momento Tomoyo y Daisuke.

¡Tendría que haberlo imaginado! Parece que son siameses, no se separan por nada. De verdad, ¿es físicamente posible? Me acerqué a ellos poco después, y sus sonrisas cálidas me acogieron, como siempre.

—¡Sakurita! Qué emocionada estoy —dijo Tomoyo con los ojos brillantes y agarrando con mucha fuerza la mano de Daisuke. Juraría que había cortado la circulación del pobre chico—. ¿Dónde están?

Me reí un poquito ante esa muestra de efusividad. Tomoyo solía ser una persona calmada y tranquila, con un aura de paz a su alrededor que sería capaz de detener una guerra, pero en esos momentos parecía una chiquilla hiperactiva. Daisuke sólo tenía una sonrisa inquieta, y no pronunció ni una palabra.

—Ven, están aquí —indiqué, poniéndome a caminar en dirección a la mesa de los dos primos. Una vez allí, Tomoyo soltó la mano de Daisuke, dejándolo a mi lado, y se encargó de mostrar a Meiling y a Shaoran que ya había llegado.

Los abrazó fuertemente y sin previo aviso, y ellos le dedicaron una sonrisita. Incluso Shaoran.

¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué parece alegrarse de ver a Tomoyo y cuando nos encontramos nosotros parecíamos rivales? Definitivamente, tenía que haber hecho algo. Quizás fue algo que dije y le sentó mal, o mi forma tan extraña de descubrirme. A lo mejor era el hecho de haberlos seguido, o…

—_Sakurita_, ver a Tomoyo así me asusta —susurró Daisuke, llamando mi atención.

Esto… yo había dicho que Daisuke me caía bien, ¿verdad? Vale, mejor borrad eso, porque… ¡Odio que me llame _Sakurita_! Me trata como si fuera una niña y sé que lo hace a propósito, porque sabe que me fastidia que lo haga. De hecho, creo que se lleva bien hasta con mi hermano por su costumbre de hacerme enojar. Pero fuera de eso, podría decirse que me cae bien.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó Tomoyo al oír las palabras de su novio, y le sonrió cálidamente para volver a girarse a Shaoran y Meiling, que lo miraban inquisidores.

Yo me sentía un poco apartada, y dentro de poco debería volver al trabajo o mi jefa sería capaz de hacerme trabajar el día de navidad. Hablando del día de navidad… ¡Aún no tenía los regalos!

Pero ese no era momento de lamentarme; al día siguiente cogería todo el dinero que tuviese y me lanzaría de cabeza a las tiendas para comprar algún que otro detalle para mi familia. Devolví mi atención al momento que parecía querer llegar de un momento a otro: la presentación.

—¿Tú quién eres? No me suenas —preguntó Meiling bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Daisuke cambió su tranquila sonrisa a una expresión algo avergonzada. Vaya, no puedo ser tan buena… ¡Estoy empezando a compadecerme de él!

—Es Daisuke, mi novio —explicó Tomoyo, tan tranquila como siempre. Meiling y Shaoran se miraron extrañados, pero no tengo ni idea de por qué lo habrán hecho—. Daisuke, ellos son Meiling y Shaoran Li: unos viejos amigos.

Él los saludó educadamente, y creo que ya se los ha metido en el bolsillo. Meiling y Shaoran hablaban con Daisuke como si lo conociesen de toda la vida, y Tomoyo miraba la escena enternecida. Yo estaba por avisar de que seguiría trabajando, porque la escena había dejado de gustarme. Estaba molesta.

Es decir, ¡no estaba molesta!, lo que ocurría era que estaba muy confundida. Meiling se había comportado muy amable conmigo, al igual que con Tomoyo y su novio, pero Shaoran… Él se comporta amable también, como si se alegrara de volver a verlos. Al contrario que como se comportó al verme a mí. ¿Tan poco se había emocionado por el reencuentro?

Sentí cómo mi expresión cambiaba a una más sombría, y me esforcé por quitarla en vano, así que opté por lo más fácil: cubrí mis ojos con el flequillo tanto como pude y creé una sombra que no permitiera ver la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos. Era como si nuestra amistad no hubiera significado nada para él, o como si yo hubiera hecho algo realmente malo como para que él no se sintiera feliz de que volviésemos a vernos. Me sentía un poco infantil, a decir verdad, pero había sido mi mejor amigo cuando era niña y habíamos compartido muchas experiencias juntos. ¿Por qué, entonces, se comportaba así?

—¡¿Cómo que en un hotel? Sakurita, ¿has oído lo que acaban de decir? —Tomoyo se giró hacia mí con sorpresa dibujada en el rostro, y yo cambié inmediatamente mi expresión por una sonrisa forzada. En realidad, no había oído nada, pero asentí—. Bueno, entonces no queda más remedio, ¿verdad, Sakura? —preguntó de nuevo, suavizando su tono de voz y sonriendo cálidamente. Volví a asentir, aunque seguía sin saber qué me había perdido en los instantes de reflexión que había tenido—. ¡Entonces vendréis a casa a celebrar la navidad con nosotros y nuestra familia! Y… ¡Podré grabarlo todo en video y así tener un hermoso recuerdo!

En esos momentos, no supe cómo reaccionar. No era lo más normal invitar a alguien a quien volvías a ver tras años a cenar con tu familia en navidad, pero la felicidad que desprendía Tomoyo por ver a nuestros antiguos amigos era impagable. Sonreí de nuevo, ahora más animada. Sí, seguro que podríamos pasar todos juntos una bonita velada, y a nuestros padres no les importaría que ellos viniesen.

Dejé de saltar de alegría interiormente cuando un nuevo problema llegó: los regalos. Ahora también tendría que comprar para Meiling y Shaoran… ¡Hoe!

—Será mejor que vayamos a hacer compras y a avisar a nuestras familias —avisó Tomoyo haciendo que nuestros imprevistos invitados se levantaran de sus sillas.

¿Se los iba a llevar? ¡Yo quería hablar con Li para preguntarle el porqué de su vuelta a Tomoeda! Y, quizás, ver si se seguía comportando igual que antes.

—¡Esperad, yo…! —callé de repente, pues ellos se habían despedido rápidamente y ya habían salido de la pequeña cafetería.

Al parecer, tendría que dejar mis dudas para otro día. Suspiré fuertemente, volviendo a mi puesto tras la barra.

Definitivamente, esas vacaciones no serían las de siempre.

* * *

**Notas de autor**: No sé si alguna de mis lectoras seguirá por ahí, y si es así, espero que haya gustado el capítulo :) Después de un gran descanso en el mundo de fanfiction me puse a leer lo que tenía escrito y descubrí que nunca subí este capítulo, no sé por qué. Además, tengo uno a medio escribir de hace ya tiempo xD Esto no significa que vaya a actualizar dentro de poco, quiero ser sincera y desde ya aviso que no sé cuándo podré escribir, la universidad y mi vida personal no me dejan tiempo para nada. Pero creía que después de tanto tiempo, de conocer a tanta gente maravillosa gracias a este fic y de pasar ratos geniales frente al ordenador, os debía esto. Espero que os haya gustado, en serio, y espero podar retomar algún día este fanfic. Lo echo de menos y os echo de menos, echo de menos todo esto, muchísimo.

Comprenderé si no me dejáis reviews, aunque ya sabéis que siempre animan y hacen que entren ganas de escribir ;)

Cuidaos mucho, un beso muy grande.

_Odisea_.


End file.
